tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kyla Abonde
Kyla Abonde (born 1988) is a main character in Spydoll Inc (series). Kyla is Chloe Noi's cousin through Duke Noi's marriage to Annika Ostergard. Kyla is the only one from her step mother's side of the family that Chloe gets along with. A brilliant young weapons and technology designer for Noi Industries, Kyla currently is on 'extended loan' to Spydoll Inc and a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Kyla Abonde was born in Malmo, Sweden. Her parents owned and operated a Tele-communications company with headquarters in Europe and the United States. Early in her childhood it was discovered that she was a child prodigy being very gifted in mathematics and science. Kyla was so gifted that she had to be home schooled in order to keep to her pace. Her tutors also became like her parents as well as her parents were always working. From that moment on Kyla's relationship with her parents were merely that they were related nothing more. When she was ten years old her parents decided to move to the United States. They settled in Dallas, Texas where their company's North American headquarters was located. Around this time she met her cousin Chloe Noi who was married into to family via her aunt on her mother's side. Kyla and Chloe grew close as Chloe found Kyla funny, being the only person in her step mother's family to welcome her. Chloe also treated Kyla as if she was a normal kid and the two played as if they were normal girls. It was something that Kyla also cherished about Chloe as everyone one around her treated her as a prodigy and not a kid. Through Chloe, Kyla uncovered her love for anime and sci-fi especially robots. Girl Genius Kyla graduated MIT at the age of 15 and went to work for Noi Industries first as an engineering consultant on various weapons projects. She became a full fledged engineer and designer at the age of 18 and headed the non-lethal weapons and body armor divisions making strides in both. she made a six figure salary and enjoyed many perks in life thanks to the company that she helped make a global power house in weapon development. Kyla would drop all that though and go work for Chloe and her new wife Jamie Mosley when the couple moved to Houston. Kyla serves as Spydoll Inc's technical support and doll handler, even designing new AI for the Spydolls based on Chloe's own brain. With Spydoll Inc Kyla quickly demonstrated her skill at upgrading their Type-7 Chip programs, designing an Artificial Intelligence based on a scan of Chloe's mind. While the resulting Spydolls were not perfect they were a bit better than typical programmed people at fighting, taking orders and even acting human to a degree. While Kyla was proving invaluable technologically wise she did end up shooting herself with Type-7 by mistake and both Jamie and Chloe would sometimes freeze her when she got annoying, though never letting her live her fantasy of being Chipped. Annika Ostergard, an aunt Kyla had loved unconditionally, ended up stealing a sample of her NI Impact Armor during a visit, and as a result of this and the revelation that Annika was cheating on Chloe's father Duke Noi, Kyla approved her being turned into a statue. During her work Kyla grew attached to Aisha Reynolds, who became her favorite Spydoll. Friends and Inspiration When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Kyla was frozen while running an experiment on Crystal Barnes. Kyla had theorized that spinal cord implant using Chip technology might be superior to the current design, but she was interrupted before she could finish. Kyla then joined Chloe and Jamie in traveling to Malibu so they could meet Utopia Holdings, Erika Stone, Tucker Holmes and Susie Kim at Victoria Towers. Enjoying the nickname Chrono Alliance for the assembled group, Kyla also helped equip everyone with Impact Armor and even put together a sheath for the Wand of Kronos. After Sandy had been taken down Kyla was upset to learn the group would be letting Aisha go, but she brightened up considerably when Spydoll Inc received Alexis Sutherland and Leslie Schulz as compensation for the loss. Kyla, upon returning home, used the pair to freeze Jamie and Chloe for revenge, deciding to put them both on display at The Red Rogue as payback for times they'd frozen her. Kyla also used a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace on Trina Goldworth, wanting to study how it affected people's minds to see if could help in her research on technological mind control. Soon after Kyla let Trina go with Jamie and Chloe the Red Rogue owner was hypnotized by King Cobra, allowing her to kidnap her and her living mannequins. Kyla learned this after Tia Walters brought Chadwick Pillai to Spydoll Inc headquarters, the scientist then learning that Tia was already somewhat aware of the arrangement Trina had with the private company. Kyla used Sneakers to track down Cobra and reluctantly told Tia and Chad everything, becoming quickly infatuated with the former. Using the Ring of the Haetae Kyla was able to lead a raid on Très Chic and personally took down Lanie Drago. King Cobra then managed to hypnotize Kyla and escape, but Chad was able to snap Kyla out of her trance with some strategic tickling. After the incident Kyla considered asking Chad out but was nervous. Kyla instead turned her focus towards trying to make up the incident to Chloe and Jamie, who'd been taken along for the ride with the stolen mannequins, and trying to use Lanie's girlfriend Annabel Lopez to help perform an as of yet unknown surgery on Sandy Vanholt. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 105 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Food: Cupcakes * Special Notes: ** Usually Loud Voice ** Being Controlled like an Android Fetish Inventions * NI Impact Armor Combat Protection * Stingray Blaster Rifle X Assault Rifle * DRX-23 Assault Rifle Residence See: Spydoll Inc Relationships Family * Chloe Noi, Cousin * Rebecca Mosley, Cousin-In-Law * Jamie Mosley, Cousin-In-Law * Duke Noi, Uncle * Annika Ostergard, Aunt Spydolls * Fiona Diaz * Rebecca Mosley * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Toni Waters * Rene Pierre * Annabel Lopez * Leslie Schulz * Alexis Sutherland Friends * Tucker Holmes * Susie Kim * Tia Walters * Chadwick Pillai Appearances * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Kyla is based on actress Alexandra Dahlström. * Kyla has the tendency to change the tone to her voice to add effect to whatever she talking about. * To those around her who see her interact with people of the same sex particularly tall women, they may think she is a lesbian or bi-sexual when in actuality she is straight. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Noi Industries